eduardopedafandomcom-20200214-history
Peda
thumb|right|Peda, Portrait von [[Hagen Dornbirn]] Peda (sprich: Buddah); * 24 n. Chr2 in Wieselburg, Reich der Luftmolche (heute Fürstentum Wieselburg) Geboren als Ernst Edgar Peda von Wieselburg aus dem Geschlecht der Luftmolche. Berühmt vor allem durch seine Arbeit mit seiner Kapelle Die Wieselburger Spätzle, ist Peda ausschließlich jedem ein Begriff. Peda gilt nicht nur als größter Ukulelenvirtuose seiner Zeit, sondern auch als der berühmteste Luftbaron aller Zeiten. Zu Pedas Markenzeichen wurden mit der Zeit sein legenderer Bierkonsum von über 200BpM (Bierfass pro Minute), seine schier grenzenlose Weisheit, sein Adoniskörper, dessen Reizen sich bisher noch kein Lebewesen entziehen konnte und sein stressbedingtes Damenlutschen bei Nervosität. Jugendzeit und Musik Peda wurde als Sohn des großen Luftbarons Humperdink von Wieselburg und der schönen Giséle P geboren. Während dem Bürgerkrieg der Luftmolche wurden er und sein jüngerer Bruder Nathan Maria Joseph Judaš 28 n. Chr2 über das Heiligenstädter Portal in eine andere Welt gebracht, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Eltern starben ein Jahr später in den Wirren des Krieges bei einem tödlichen Zirkusbesuch. In der neuen Welt wurden Ernst und Nathan von einem grauslichsüßen Erzonkel Korindthl verraten und versklavt. Sie mussten dreizehn Jahre in den sächsischen Säuremienen der Firma ihres Erzonkels, „Korindthl und Väter Ges.m.b.H." schuften, doch am 3. August 1967 wurden sie von Jack und den Superfreunden in einem ursprünglich als 30 jähriger Krieg geplantem Gemetzel, das aber wegen technischer Defekte und schlechter Lage nach 30 Minuten beendet wurde, befreit. Jack, der Chief der mysteriösen Superfreunde, einer Organisation, die in den späten 80er wegen Verdacht auf extremst nationalsozialistisches Tanzgut aufgelöst wurden, schenkte dem jungen Ernst ein Chello, das er damals zufällig dabei hatte. Ernst und Nathan wurden nach zweitägigem Aufenthalt im Waisenhaus von J Edgar Huber adoptiert. 1970 hörte Ernst zum ersten Mal den rebellischen Gitarrensound des tschechischen Volksgitarristen Dee Dee Ambroška, woraufhin er sein Chello in eine Gitarre umbaute und erstmals eigene Lieder schrieb. Zusammen mit Schulfreund Charles „Hansi" Schuster am Schlagzeug und seinem Eigenblut Nathan, der von der Band unter dem Pseudonom „Armer Naiv" als Bassist aufgenommen wurde, gründete Ernst 1971 seine erste Band, „Kotze mit Zwiebel". 1972 musste sich die Band nach einem langen Rechtsstreit, da der Bandname bereits vergeben war, in „Die Wieselburger Spätzle" umbenennen. Den neuen Bandnamen legte der Richter persönlich unter Ausschluss des Rechts auf Berufung der Band fest. Als sich der intellektuelle Ernst, der mit seinen Rechten vertraut war, beim Richter beschwerte, änderte dieser zur Strafe Ernsts Namen in Peda um und legte ihm das Image des proletuiden Rockers auf. Somit starben Pedas Träume einmal der Held der gehobenen Gesellschaft zu werden. 1974 veröffentlichten die WS ihr erstes Album „Finz", das von Kritikern wortwörtlich in der Luft zerrissen wurde. Doch sie gaben nicht auf und 1975 erschien „Ziemlich billig", das zum Meilenstein wurde, als Präsidente Fidel Castro es ur laut hörte. Erste Rückschläge und Auflösung Nach dem Erfolg von „Ziemlich Billig" konnte sich die Band kaum noch mehr retten vor Geld, Ehre,männlichen Groupies und Frauen. Peda nannte sich von nun an „Dschingis Kahn of luv" und wollte sich in der katholischen Kirche als Sexgott etablieren. Für 14 Tage wurde er offiziell vom Pabst anerkannt, bis der Pabst durch einen Papst ersetzt wurde, der Peda die Liebeslizenz gnadenlos auszog. Diesen Schmerz verarbeitete Peda in den Texten der nächsten CD der WS „Du warst einmal mein bester Papst", mit hintergründigen Hip Hop-Balladen wie „Fuck", „Shit" „Ganxtafuckshit" und „In da Club", welches erst kürzlich von einem aufstrebenden Popstar gecovert wurde. Die Einflüsse der katholischen Kirche lassen sich vor allem an den vielen Orgel und Gebetssamples erkennen. Wegen Problemen mit Pedas Plattenfirma „Vatikan records" wurde die Cd nie veröffentlicht. Also ging die Band noch einmal ins Studio und nahmen wohl das beste und erfolgreichste Album ihrer Karriere auf: „40 lips" mit Meilensteinen wie „Meilenstein", „Grabstein", „Jodorich will keine Schafe mehr züchten", „Es gibt keinen Nordpol"und „Walt Disney wäscht sich nicht". 1979 waren sie somit am Höhepunkt ihrer Karriere, doch graue Wolken brauten sich langsam über Garten Peden zusammen. Die Band musste für 10 Jahre pausieren, da sich Hansi im Suff für einen 10 jährigen Leuchtturmwärterdienst im Vatikan einschreiben ließ. Doch Peda schrieb in diesen Jahren weitere Lieder, die sofort am Tag von Hansis Heimkehr aufgenommen wurden und am 4.3.1989 als „FKKK - lasst die weißen Roben fallen" veröffentlicht wurden. Trotz grandioser Songs wie „Rassmus" oder „Lustmus" und der Vorabsingle „Elefant muss" und des Riesenerfolges lösten sich die Band, sowie Hansi am 17.5.1989 auf Bitten des KKK auf. Ihr letztes Konzert gaben sie auf dem Begräbnis ihres Freundes Hansi. Der Kontakt zwischen Peda und seinem Bruder Nathan brach nach Hansis Tod vollständig ab. Peda war schwer getroffen, beschloss jedoch in Schusterss Andenken weiter Musik zu machen. Er bereiste als Barde die Welt und lernte 1990 im entlegendsten Winkel Kuwaits Eduardo Hernandez Krank kennen, der dort stationiert war. Die beiden verstanden sich auf Anhieb gut, da beide ihre Liebe zu Peda und seiner Musik verband. Nach der Weltenverschmelzung Nachdem es zur Verschmelzung der Welten kam, an der Peda durch das Rauchen eines Urinbolzens zusammen mit Eduardo Hernandez Krank und Meisterdieb Wolf Dietrich maßgeblich beteiligt ist, findet er sich in seiner neuen Umgebung sehr schnell zurecht, da ihm wie an jedem Ort, den er besucht, ein außerordendlich freundlicher Empfang bereitet wurde. Der Kontakt zu seinem Freund Eduardo Hernandez Krank blieb bestehen, wenn auch verglichen mit dem Kontakt den die beiden später einmal noch pflegen sollten, äußerst vage. Peda nützte seine Zeit gut und bereiste die neu entstandene Welt, um seinen Ruhm und seine Bekanntheit auszubauen und alle Völker, hin bis in die entlegendsten Winkel, dazu zu bringen Loblieder über den göttlichen Dicken zu singen. Peda machte eine ausgedehnte Rundreise durch alle Gebiete, wobei er nach Möglichkeit in allen Wirtshäusern einkehrte und dort neben dem drastischen Schwund der Bierreserven auch zu einem drastischen Anstieg seiner Beliebtheit beitrug, indem er seinen Bierkrug immer wieder absetzte und ein lustiges Wieselburger Volkslied durch seine Lippen sausen ließ. Seine Freundschaft mit Eduardo Hernandez Krank festigte Peda zusätzlich, als er bei dessen Vermählung mit der Schweizerin Lissi Fontän als Brautjungfer teilnahm und in seinem ellenlangen Plüschkleid allen anderen die Show stahl. Krank griff im Zuge seiner folgenden Abenteuer oftmals auf Pedas Weisheit zurück, die ihm dieser wenn möglich auch zur Verfügung stellte. So half Peda beispielsweise mit seinem grenzenlosen Wissen aus, als Krank sich mit der Bedrohung des gotischen Webstuhles konfrontiert sah, den Don Doggenwein als Waffe einsetzen wollte. Aufstieg zur Legende 2 n.d.W. wurde Peda offiziell zum einzig wahren Musterbeispiel für einen göttlichen Mann ernannt, was Historiker und unbestrittener Experte auf dem Gebiet der Pedagogik Dr. Pojgisch als den ersten und wichtigsten Schritt auf Pedas steilem Weg zur sprichwörtlichen Unsterblichkeit bezeichnete. Im selben Jahr traf Peda auch zum ersten Mal auf den geheimnisvollen Kofi Annan, der sofort restlos begeistert von Peda war. Annan arbeitete die nächsten Jahre an einer perfekten Peda-Immitation, die ihm nach langer Arbeit schließlich auch gelang. Peda erwies Annan im Gegenzug die unglaubliche Ehre, dass er ihn bei Gelegenheit auch immitierte, jedoch nicht mit Annans Detailverliebtheit und Hingabe bei dessen Immitation. Auf seinen Reisen kam Peda auch nach Tsuggagusz und besuchte dort eine Messe in der berühmten Kathedrale St. Knapp, wobei er wegen seiner gut gemeinten Ergänzungen und Ratschläge an "diesn Gott von dem es do redets" nach mehrmaliger Ermahnung der Messe verwiesen wurde. Enttäuscht gab Peda ein eigenes heiliges Buch in Auftrag. Ein Mönch der Erzdialyse Schwenden begleitete ihn fortan auf seinen Reisen und schrieb seine Taten und weisen Ratschläge in Form von Gleichnissen nieder, aus denen die Pebel wurde, das heilige Buch, das Dr. Pojgisch als "das heilige Buch unseres wahren und einzigen Erlösers" bezeichnete. Da Peda mit seiner Göttlichkeit sehr locker umging und die Pebel daher auf jeglicher Art Papier gedruckt werden durfte, und diese daher im Vergleich zu anderen heiligen Büchern extrem preiswert verkauft werden konnte, stand die Pebel bald auf Platz eins der religionsbezogenen Verkaufscharts und Peda auf Platz eins der Götter - wieder ein wichtiger Schritt bei seinem Aufstieg zur Legende laut Dr. Pojgisch. Seinen Status als lebende Legende zementierte Peda endgültig als er beim traditionellen "Grand prix d' Eurovision de la Chimpanse", einem traditionellen Wettkampf im Affenkaraoke als klarer Aussenseiter schlussendlich klar siegte. Krieg gegen Doggenwein Unter Ludwigs Einfluss Menschliche Fehlbarkeit zeigte Peda zum ersten Mal bei der Konfrontation mit Pennerpate Ludwig Hernandez Krank. Unter dessen Bann erklärte er Eduardo für den bösen der Krank-Zwillinge und ließ ihn in eine Calzone sperren, in der er seine rituelle Ermordung durch den angeblich guten Zwilling Ludwig erwarten sollte. Als Eduardo jedoch durch eine List entkommen konnte und für tot gehalten wurde, da die Calzone in der er gefangen gehalten wurde im Ofen verbrannt war, zog Peda den Unmut der Umstehenden auf sich, als er die Calzone verspeiste, in der man Eduardos Leiche vermutete - auch eine Tat die Dr. Pojgisch ihm nie verzeihen konnte. Peda war es auch, der für Ludwig Wolwerine, den weiblichen Teil von Eduardos Sohn Wollnard, die vom älteren, aber nicht unattraktiven Besitzer des Gasthaus "Zum gepflegten Ornitologen" aufgelesen worden war, fand und zum Pennerpaten brachte. Als der immer noch unter Ludwigs Bann stehende Peda den zurückgekehrten Eduardo schließlich stellte, sah es fast nach einem Sieg des bösen Pennerpaten aus, da Peda in einem Reimduell besiegt werden musste um den Bann zu brechen, dies aber seine Leib- und Magendisziplin war. Eduardo befreite Peda jedoch von seinem Bann indem er sich auf das Gesetz von Schröders Tante bezog und Pedas minimalen aber dennoch existenten weiblichen Anteil zur Hölle schickte und somit der männlichen, unfehlbaren Hälfte wieder die Kontrolle zurückgab. Die Zeit der Dämonen Nach Eduardos Tod Da sich Peda die Schuld am Tod von Eduardo Hernandez Krank gab, ertrug er es nicht mehr sich in dessen ehemaligem Reich aufzuhalten und so ließ er die gesamte alte Welt, die nach der Zerstörung in den Klaggekriegen wieder mit dem Neuaufbau beschäftigt war, hinter sich und segelte aufs offene Meer hinaus, wobei er sein Leben in die Hände des Schicksals legte. Nach einigen Tagen erreichte Peda die neue Welt, von der viele Legenden der alten Welt erzählten, aber deren Existenz bisher noch nicht wirklich bestätigt war. Er bereiste die neue neue Welt, wobei er sich jedoch aus Scham vorerst nicht unter seinem wahren Namen, der sogar schon bis in die neue Welt vorgedrungen war, zu erkennen gab , sondern Synonyme verwendete. Diese waren jedoch relativ halbherzig gewählt und so erkannten echte Anhänger hinter Namen wie Adonis Grün, Gustav Schön oder Messias Blank schnell Pedas wahre Identität. Dennoch versuchte Peda vorerst seine Rolle in der neuen Welt verhätnismäßig klein zu halten. Zitate Siehe auch V VII VIII IX X